wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.2/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska Noc z piątego na szósty Października. Plan Iwana O* starannie był obmyślany; jedynie jakaś nieprawdopodobna okoliczność mogła go zniweczyć. Najważniejszem było, aby brama Bolszaja była wolną w danej chwili. Koniecznością było uwagę oblężonych skierować ku innemu punktowi. Dla osiągnięcia tego celu porozumiał się z emirem. Układ polegał na tem, aby wojska tatarskie od strony przedmieścia Irkutska, z prawego brzegu rzeki pozorny szturm przypuściły, udając jednocześnie usiłowania przedostania się przez Angarę. Tak więc prawdopodobnie, w celu obronienia punktów zagrożonych, brama Bolszaja będzie mniej strzeżoną. Działo się to dnia piątego Października. Przed upływem dwudziestu czterech godzin miasto miało być w rękach emira, głównodowodzący w rękach Iwana O*. W ciągu dnia niezwykły, ruch objawiał się w obozie tatarów. Z okien pałacowych i budynków prawego wybrzeża, widoczne były przygotowania na brzegu przeciwnym. Liczne oddziały tatarskie przybywały łącząc się z armią emira. W taki to sposób z całą ostentacyą przygotowywał się szturm pozorny. Iwan O* nie ukrywał przed głównodowodzącym, iż należało spodziewać się napadu. Mówił on jakoby miał słyszyć że oblężenie rozpoczną w górze i dole miasta i dla tego to radził wzmocnienie dwóch tych punktów bezpośrednio zagrożonych. Czynione w obozie przeciwników przygotowania, silnie popierały domysły Iwana O*. To też zwołano radę wojenną i uchwalono skoncentrowanie wszystkich sił na obronę prawego wybrzeża Angary i zagrożonych punktów stolicy. Tego właśnie pragnął Iwan O*. Nie wątpił on iż przy bramie Bolszaja zostanie pewna część obrońców, ale wiedział także iż obrona słabą będzie. Wreszcie zamierzał on pozornemu szturmowi nadać takie rozmiary, iż głównodowodzący zmuszonym będzie wszystkie siły swoje tam powołać. W istocie zdarzenie niewypowiedzianie ważne, pomysłu Iwana O*, przeważnie dopomódz miało planowi jego. Nawet gdyby Irkutsk nie był z dwóch krańców miasta zagrożonym, wypadek ten sprawiłby skierowanie wszystkich sił rossyjskich ku punktowi przez niego wskazanemu, a tym sposobem je oddalił od bramy Bolszaja. Zamierzał on straszną wywołać katastrofę. Tak więc było wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo, iż w danej chwili brama będzie zupełnie wolną, a tatarzy ukryci w lesie swobodnie wejdą do miasta. Tego dnia załoga i mieszkańcy Irkutska wciąż byli w pogotowiu. Przedsięwzięto i zachowano wszelkie ostrożności. Głównodowodzący w towarzystwie generała W* oglądał zwiększone posterunki. Oddział dowodzony przez Wasila F* stał na północy, mając rozkaz niesienia pomocy w więcej zagrożone punkta. Na prawym brzegu Angary postawiono kilka armat stanowiących całą artyleryę. Przy tego rodzaju ostrożnościach nie powątpiewano o odparciu wroga. Ten prawdopodobnie zniechęcony porażką zawiesi na kilka dni działania wojenne, tymczasem wojska cesarskie nadciągną z przyrzeczoną, a tak gorąco oczekiwaną pomocą. Ocalenie lub zguba Irkutska wisiała na włosku. Słońce weszło tego dnia o godzinie szóstej minut dwadzieścia, zachodziło o piątej minut czterdzieści. Zmierzch miał potrwać dwie godziny jeszcze. Wreszcie nastąpiła pochmurna noc. Ciemność ta sprzyjała zamiarom Iwana O*. Trwające już od kilku dni ostre zimno wskazywało nadejście zimy syberyjskiej, a tego dnia zimniej jeszcze było. Żołnierze zajmujący prawe wybrzeże Angary dla ukrycia swej obecności nie rozpalali ognisk, dotkliwie czuli więc opadającą temperaturę. W oddaleniu kilku stóp płynęły lodowiska. Okoliczność tę głównodowodzący i sztab jego uważali za bardzo pomyślną, bo od tej strony wykroczenie tatarów było niepodobnem, łódź ani tratwa nie przepłynie, ciężaru pieszych kolumn lodowiska nic wytrzymają. Zadowolenie oblężonych obojętnem było dla Iwana O*, gdyż wiedział on iż tylko pozorny szturm tatarzy od tej strony przypuścić mogą. Nagle łożysko rzeki inną przybrało postać. Iwana O* cieszyć powinna była taka zmiana, lecz wiedząc iż tatarzy od tej strony szturmu nie przypuszczą, była mu ona obojętną. Około godziny dziesiątej koryto prawie zupełnie oczyściło się z lodowisk – zawały zniknęły, gdzie niegdzie zaledwo spostrzeżono kawał lodu. Oficerowie rossyjscy spostrzegłszy tę zmianę, uwiadomili o niej natychmiast głównodowodzącego. Domyślano się iż powstała zawala, tworząca zaporę ku dalszemu przepływaniu lodów. Jak wiemy przypuszczenie było prawdziwem. Tak więc przejście przez Angarę stawało się wolnem, ztąd potrzeba baczniejszego czuwania. O północy spokój był jeszcze zupełny. Przy bramie Bolszaja żadnego ruchu, żadnego ogniska. W obozie za Angarą za to ciągła zmiana świateł, wskazywała ruch nieustanny. W odległości wiorsty słychać było gwar świadczący o czuwaniu tatarów oczekujących sygnału. Tak upłynęła jeszcze godzina. O drugiej po północy nic nie wskazywało jeszcze nieprzyjaznych zamiarów wroga. Dowódzcy miasta już przypuszczać zaczynali iż zaalarmowali się daremnie. Noc dzisiejsza spokojniejszą była od wczorajszej, gdyż ani jeden kartacz, ani jedna raca nie została skierowana na miasto. Głównodowodzący czuwał dla wydawania rozkazów w miarę okoliczności. Wiadomo już że Iwan O* mieszkał w pałacu. Pokój jego był obszerny z widokiem na taras. Głęboka panowała tam teraz ciemność. Iwan O* stał przy oknie czekając stosownej chwili do rozpoczęcia działania. Sygnał on sam miał wydać. Skoro dokona tego i większa część mieszkańców pobiegnie bronić jawnie zagrożonych punktów, on opuści pałac dla spełnienia zadania swego. Teraz czekał jak jastrząb gotów rzucić się na swoją ofiarę. Na kilka minut przed drugą, głównodowodzący przyzwał do siebie Michała Strogoff – pod tem mianem tylko znał Iwana O*. Adjutant poszedł po niego, drzwi zastał zamknięte. Zawołał nań… Iwan O* niewidzialny w ciemności stał wciąż przy oknie. Na wezwanie nie odpowiedział. Zawiadomiono głównodowodzącego że kuryer nie znajdował się w pałacu. Nareszcie wybiła druga. Nadeszła chwila działania. Iwan O* przez okno dostał się na taras. U stóp jego płynęła Angara. Iwan O* wydostał z kieszeni lont, zapalił trochę kłaków nasyconych prochem i rzucił w rzekę… Gdyż z rozkazu Iwana O* rozprowadzono olej mineralny na powierzchni Angary. Na prawym brzegu Angary eksploatowano źródła nafty, za ich pośrednictwem zamierzał on wprowadzić pożogę do miasta, opanował więc olbrzymie rezerwoary przechowujące płyn palny. Obalił tylko mur a nafta potokiem rozlała się na powierzchnię rzeki. Dokonano tego przed kilku godzinami i właśnie z tej przyczyny prawdziwy kuryer cesarski, Nadia i ich towarzysze płynęli po pokładzie oleju mineralnego. Przez wyłomy rezerwoarów miliony metrów kubicznych nafty lały się strumieniem. Oto jak Iwan O* pojmował wojnę! Sprzymierzeniec tatarów, działał jak prawdziwy tatar! Kłaki zapalone rzucił na Angarę. Natychmiast rzeka cała buchnęła płomieniem. Ogniste płomyki snuły się po całej powierzchni. Kilka pozostałych odłamów lodu jak wosk się roztapiało, tryskając z syczeniem w wodę. Jednocześnie ozwały się strzały od południa i północy miasta. Kilka tysięcy tatarów rzuciło się na Irkutsk. Domy drewniane płonęły rozniecając wokoło światło. – Nakoniec! szepnął Iwan 0*. I mógł sobie przyklasnąć. Projekt jego był straszny. Obrońcom Irkutska jednocześnie groził ogień i tatarzy. Bito we wszystkie dzwony, a ludność cała spieszyła na obronę miasta i palących się domostw. Brama Bolszaja była prawie wolną. Zaledwo kilku było przy niej obrońców. Z natchnienia zdrajcy, obrońcy ci zostali wybrani z pomiędzy wygnańców, aby cały ciężar winy mógł być na nich złożonym w przyszłości. Iwan O* wrócił do pokoju jasno oświetlonego płomieniami Angary, przewyższającemi balustradę tarasu. Potem zamierzał wyjść. Ale zaledwo otworzył drzwi, do pokoju wbiegła kobieta w zamoczonem ubraniu, z włosami w nieładzie. – Sangarra! krzyknął Iwan O* zadziwiony, nie przypuszczając aby inna kobieta wedrzeć się tutaj zdołała. Nie była to jednak Sangarra, była to Nadia. W chwili kiedy płynąc na lodzie, dziewica zobaczywszy płomienie Angarry przeraźliwie krzyknęła, Michał chwycił ją w ramiona i rzucił się z nią pod wodę, tam szukając ochrony przeciwko płomieniom. Wiemy iż podówczas byli oni zaledwo o trzydzieści sążni oddaleni od wybrzeża. Płynąc pod wodą Michał Strogoff i Nadia dopłynęli nakoniec do upragnionego celu – Michał Strogoff był w Irkutsku. – Do pałacu gubernatora! powiedział. Po dziesięciu minutach byli już przed pałacem. Michał Strogoff i Nadia dostali się tam bez trudności – pożar zajmował uwagę wszystkich. Tłumy oficerów i żołnierzy przybyłych po rozkazy głównodowodzącego, zapełniały dolną salę. Tam w ścisku Michał i Nadia zostali rozdzieleni. Nadia biegała zrozpaczona, wołając towarzysza i żądając widzieć dowódzcę. Nagle otwarły się przed nią drzwi pokoju. Wbiegła tam i znalazła się twarz w twarz z tym którego widziała w Tomsku, z tym który za chwilę miał oddać miasto wrogom. – Iwan O*! krzyknęła. Słysząc swoje nazwisko zadrżał ten nędznik. Plan jego mógł być zniweczonym. Pozostawało mu tylko zabić tę, która znała prawdziwe jego miano. Iwan O* rzucił się na Nadię; ale dziewica z nożem w ręku przyskoczyła do ściany gotowa bronić życia swego. – Iwan O*! krzyknęła powtórnie, wiedząc iż nazwisko to sprowadzi jej obrońców. Upojony wściekłością Iwan O* wyrwał sztylet z za pasa, rzucił się na Nadię odtrącając ją w drugi kąt pokoju. Sądziła się zgubioną, kiedy nagle zdrajcę pochwycono, podniesiono w górę i rzucono o ziemię. – Michale! zawołała Nadia. W istocie był to Michał. Usłyszał on wołanie Nadi. Idąc w kierunku głosu, wbiegł do pokoju Iwana O*. – Nie lękaj się Nadiu, powiedział stając między nią a nikczemnym zdrajcą. – Ah! strzeż się bracie!… On uzbrojony!… On widzi, a ty!… Iwan O* powstał, sądząc iż łatwa będzie sprawa ze ślepym. Ale jedną ręką ślepy pochwycił ramię widzącego i powtórnie rzucił o ziemię. Iwan O* blady z wściekłości i wstydu, przypomniał sobie szpadę. Wyrwał ją z pochwy, powrócił do boju. On także poznał Michała Strogoff! ślepy! on jednego ślepego znał tylko! Nadia przerażona tak nierówną walką wołała pomocy. – Zamknij drzwi Nadiu i nie wołaj nikogo, powiedział Michał Strogoff. Kuryer cesarski niczego nie może się dzisiaj obawiać od tego nędznika! Niech przyjdzie jeśli śmie! czekam nań! Tymczasem Iwan O* nie przemawiał ani słowa. Rad byłby szelest swoich kroków, oddech swój zatrzymać, aby go Michał Strogoff nie posłyszał. Chciał uderzyć zanimby ten przeczul zbliżenie jego. Zdrajca nie myślał o walce, on myślał o zamordowaniu tego, którego już oślepił. Nadia przerażona lecz pełna ufności, spoglądała na scenę tę z uwielbieniem prawdziwem. Zdawało się że spokój Michała i na nią spłynął jednocześnie. Uzbrojenie kuryera składał jedynie nóż syberyjski, wprawdzie nie widział szpady wroga, ale jakimże cudem tak zręcznie jej unikał? Iwan O* z niepokojem śledził ruchy przeciwnika. Ten nadludzki spokój przerażał go. Napróżno wmawiał w siebie, iż w tak nierównej walce on musi zostać zwycięzcą! Nieruchoma postać niewidomego mroziła go. Wzrokiem szukał miejsca gdzie ugodzić ofiarę… Już je znalazł!… Cóż go jeszcze powstrzymywało?… Nakoniec skoczył wymierzywszy szpadę w same piersi Michała. Ten, zadany cios odbił nożem, nie odniósł nawet rany i z zimną krwią czekał powtórnej napaści. Zimny pot wystąpił na czoło Iwana O*. Cofnął się i znów wymierzył, ale powtórny cios zarówno jak pierwszy został odbity. Nóż potrafił unicestwić działanie szpady nikczemnika. Ten, rozszalały wściekłością, przerażony nieruchomością żywego tego posągu, bacznie wpatrywał się w oczy niewidomego, zdające się spoglądać w głębinę duszy jego i obezwładniając go. Iwan O* krzyknął, zrozumiał wszystko. – On widzi, zawołał, on widzi!… I jak przerażony jastrząb cofnął się w głąb pokoju. Wtedy posąg ożywił się, niewidomy stanął naprzeciw łotra – Tak, widzę! przemówił. Widzę tę szramę którą nosisz po moim knucie, ja cię nią napiętnowałem jako zdrajcę i nikczemnika. Widzę miejsce gdzie zamierzam cios wymierzyć! Broń się! To ma być pojedynek! Mój nóż potrafi odeprzeć twoją szpadę! – On widzi! mówiła Nadia. Boże miłosierny, czyż to podobna! Iwan O* czuł się zgubionym. Wysileniem woli odzyskał jednakże odwagę, rzucił się na przeciwnika. Starły się miecze; nóż syberyjski wytrącił szpadę zdrajcy, który ugodzony w serce padł nieżywy. W tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Głównodowodzący w towarzystwie kilku oficerów ukazał się na progu. Głównodowodzący postąpił kilka kroków. Poznał zwłoki tego którego dotąd poczytywał za kuryera cesarskiego i głosem groźnym zapytał: – Kto zabił tego człowieka? – Ja, Michał Strogoff odpowiedział. Jeden z oficerów zmierzył go rewolwerem, gotów dać ognia. – Jak się nazywasz? zapytał głównodowodzący. – Niech Wasza Wysokość raczej zapyta o nazwisko zabitego tu zdrajcy! – Wszak ja znam tego człowieka To kuryer cesarski! – Nie, ten człowiek nie jest kuryerem cesarskim! To Iwan O*! – Iwan O*! wykrzyknął głównodowodzący. – Tak, Iwan zdrajca! – Któż więc ty jesteś? – Ja jestem Michał Strogoff!